Will Bruce Ever Be Happy?
by AlwaysMoreMe
Summary: This is a story about Bruce and Diana and you may see a side of Bruce you haven't seen since his parents death... Warning: Fluff and little bit of violence. Please note that this is my first story and I am new to this. I constantly switch my favorite couple, and right now, it's them. I love Bruce & Diana/Batman & Wonder Woman. Enjoy!
1. And We're Off!

**AN: I know a lot of you will look over this because you want to read the story, not someone babbling on about something. So, I'm going to make this short and say, thank you for reading and I would appreciate feedback and reviews. This is my first story and I would love to hear what you think. That being said, though, please do not say mean things that you would not want somebody saying to you. If it's about the story, let me know in a nice way what you think could be better and what you like and disliked. Thank you, AMM**

 **PS. I do not own Batman or Wonder Woman/ Bruce Wayne or Diana Prince. I wish I did, but they belong to the incredible DC Comics**

* * *

~Diana POV~

"Bruce!" I yelled up the stairs.

"What?" He hollered back down.

"I don't know if you know, but the Batwave is going off and it's driving both Alfred and me insane!"

"Oh, I don't have my command controller up here. I'll be down in a minute!"

Next thing I know, Bruce is running down the stairs, skipping a few at a time, and headed off towards the Library. I never go down there without him (mainly for the reason that I forget what to push or pull to get the door to open) and I don't want to touch anything or mess anything up because I just know that'll put Bruce in a bad mood.

I watch him open the door trying to remember that I need to do that the next time I need to go down. I hate having to bother Alfred when Bruce needs me down there.

I stand at the top of the entrance while he runs over to the elevator. He gets in, closes the door, than shoots down to the floor. I literally hear him running for the computer and giving it commands. I hear him groan at whatever the computer is telling him. Then all the sudden, I hear, "Diana!"

"Yeah?" I ask as I just leap over the edge instead of taking the elevator. Instead of hitting the ground, though, I fly over to him and start reading what the computer says.

Joker-Downtown, by the bay

Trying to plant laughing gas bombs

I look over to Bruce and see him strategizing and trying to think up a plan.

"Why don't you just get down there and see if anyone's harmed yet?" I ask. I guess that must've sounded fine to him, because then he's running for his armory, to suit up no doubt. Bruce and I may be dating, but I am not going to walk in on him while he is changing. We are not that far into our relationship. Bruce and I have been dating for a little more than 2 years now, but we're still taking things slow. We still work with the Justice League, although, not as much as we used to. We stick more to Gotham than we do Metropolis. Superman and Supergirl have it covered up there, along with some new recruits.

I've only lived in the manor for about 3 months, but it already feels like home. I feel like Alfred is like a grandfather to me. I see why Bruce likes him so much. He's like the father Bruce, well I shouldn't say 'never had', but didn't have for the last 20 years of his life. I hadn't noticed Bruce had come out of the armory until he was standing right in front of me. "Diana, Diana. Hey, Diana," he says, obviously trying to catch my attention.

"Huh, what?"

"I'm headed out, by the looks of it, I should be fine, but I'll let you know if I need any assistance." He says

"Ok," I reply. Ha, funny how he said assistance instead of help. Sometimes he just cracks me up, although, I don't laugh. You never laugh in front of the Batman, or at least when he's trying to be Batman and not Bruce Wayne, who actually, once you get to know him, like to laugh quite a bit. If I started laughing, than he would start laughing and then people could get hurt because he wasn't there to save them. I'll laugh at him later, either when he's not here or when he gets back.

"I expect you home around 12, since we have patrol from 1-5." I joke.

"I should be back before then." He tells me before giving me a quick kiss and then running for the Bat Mobile.

I watch him zoom off and then head back over by the bat computer. I watch the tracking symbol speed through town and watch as it stops by the bay. I watch a few minutes longer as the dot slinks around in a building and then it starts moving and that's when I decide to go ahead and suit up myself. I can't let my boyfriend have all the fun!


	2. Well That was Unexpected

~Diana's POV~

I flew out of the cave and headed straight for the bay. I don't know how Bruce will react when I just show up. He'll probably be like, "I told you I'd call if I need assistance" or "I got this, you don't have to be here" My answer to both of those would be, "I want to be here." And it's true. Although I love a good fight, my upbringing in Amazon made it to where I love the hunt more. Being a warrior princess and all, I do love a good hunt, especially a challenging one.

I get to the bay and go inside one of the abandoned buildings in search for Bruce. I couldn't remember which building his "dot" was coming from, plus, it would've been hard to tell. A lot of these building are conjoined.

I calm myself down and close my eyes, while emptying my mind of any thoughts besides finding Bruce. I suddenly hear the floor above me creak and I'm headed towards the staircase in seconds. Once I get to a spot on the stairs where I can see what's going on, I really take in my surroundings. By the looks of it, this used to be a department store. A Macy's or maybe a JCPenny's. I had realized clothing racks downstairs and cash registers with bags lying on the floor. Up here there are counters with the glass in them, but the glass is broken and all the stands that must've held the jewelry are knocked over and messed up. Is this some sort of a robbery? I wonder if Bruce looked at this or just went straight for Joker.

I looked around, seeing what had made the floor creek and that's when I saw a whole bunch a Joker's goons camping out on the floor. Some were sleeping, others were playing cards, mean while, Joker was out doing his bidding. Did Bruce even come in here? I wasn't going to attack yet. I needed a plan.

I crept back down the stairs and headed for what looked like an office. I checked inside, saw no one, and called Bruce.

"Batman, where are you?"

"Wonder Woman, I told you I would call,"

"I know you did, but I couldn't let you have all the fun. So I ask again, where are you?"

"I'm in the department store,"

"Wait, that's where I am and I'm not seeing you."

"I'm in the basement."

"Basement? I was just upstairs and coming up and down the stairs, I saw no other staircases."

"It's outside." He says in a very matter-of-fact tone.

"Oh, well inside and upstairs there is a whole lot of Joker's goonies and I didn't know if you knew."

"No, I'll be up in a second since this basement doesn't seem to have anything."

I turn around to leave the room when I see shadows coming closer. I hide hoping it's Bruce, but then a goon pops his head around the door and starts hollering to the others. There was a little bit of "Wonder Woman" and "don't see anyone else" and "think she's alone". They were definitely wrong about that.

I jump out of the shadows and tackle the one goon to the ground, just as I hear feet pounding down the stairs. I look behind me and see about 20-30 goons standing around me and on the stairs. There goes my idea of a surprise attack. Just as I was about to start fighting, a whole bunch fall to the ground, unconscious. That's when I look over and see Bruce in the shadows. I watch as he catches the batarang and tucks it back in its compartment on his utility belt. A lot of the goons start looking around, looking for him. Others are staring at me like I'd tell them. The rest are looking like they are about to pee their pants. I get into a fighting stance and I beckon for them to try me and a few come charging at me, as if they had a chance.

I duck and roll and at the last moment, put my leg out to trip them up. Most of them fell over. Some, though, did not. Quickly, I look over at Bruce and see him taking a bunch of goons down with stuff from his utility belt. Gas bombs, batarangs, you name it, he was probably using it. I, on the other hand, was punching, kicking, dodging, and reflecting bullets while taking them down. Bruce might have been taken down goons faster, but with some of the punches and kicks I threw, I might've been a little more effective.

Just as we're finishing off the last of them, I see one of them headed for what looked to be a bathroom. He was getting out a phone. I looked at Bruce and he looked back, then we both started running towards the bathroom, trying to get the guy before he could call anyone.

I guess we were to late, because by the time we had gotten to the bathroom, we saw him hanging up the phone. I'm pretty sure he just called Joker to tell him we were there. Bruce digs out a Smoke bomb, tosses it at the goon's feet, and the next thing I know, the guy is laying on the ground and Bruce is motioning for us to go. I follow him out of the bathroom and start listening while checking around for more goons.

"I think I pin-pointed Joker's location."

"Where?"

"'I believe he's down by the docks. Around back, Gosh, the guy's so stupid; there were instructions on what to do at 9 and what he'll be doing. He's going to set off the laughing gas canisters he placed all over the city. It's 8:48 right now, which gives us 12 minutes to find him and stop him."

We both take off towards the big docs, that have an odd smoke coming from them and start, at least I think that's what he's doing, to think of what we're going to do.

We get up behind one of the big canisters, trying to hold our breaths. I look over and see Bruce pulling out 2 breathing masks and puts out a hand, giving one to me. I shake my head, but he lets go of his breath and says, "Take it! Just in case, I don't want you running out of air!" Bruce is always like this with me anymore. Always putting my safety first before anything.

I finally give in and put the mask on as he puts his on. I sneak to one side of the canister and look around it while Bruce does the same. We don't see anything. As I'm about to turn back around, I get hit in the head with something hard and knocked out cold.


	3. Gas!

~Bruce POV~

I'm looking around the side of the canister when I hear a _thump_ and a moan, then a maddening laugh.

I turn around to see Joker standing over my girlfriend with a gun that has a bloody butt on it, but obviously oblivious to the fact that I'm there too. That still doesn't stop my reaction to this, though.

"Wonder Woman!" I yell, then when Joker is about to look up, I turn and jump up on top of the canister. I hear Joker walking around below me, but I'm not concentrated on him. I'm more worried about Diana. She isn't moving and her head is bleeding quite a bit.

"Batman?! Where are you? My goon said she was alone. Show yourself or I'll use the other end of this gun to finish her off!" he says, doing a mad cackle.

 _No_ I think to myself. But I know Diana. She would be throwing a fit if she heard I gave in because of her.

"You wouldn't Joker, knowing you, she worth more alive, to you, than she is dead."

"Oops, wrong there, Batboy. Miss Wondsie isn't as good as fried bat! You're worth far more to me than she is. I barely know her! I don't deal with her as much as I deal with you!"

"I thought you enjoyed our little 'get togethers.'"

"Ohh, I do, Batsie. I really, really, do! But we just have so many of them, I feel you're staring to over-stay your welcome!" While he's talking, or more like growling near the end, I'm moving around so that he can't locate where my voice is coming from, but also so that I can take in my surroundings.

By now he's going into his little plan, telling me that Gotham doesn't laugh enough and that they all need a good laugh. Then he catches my interest.

"Hmm, what is this?" He says and then I hear a noise that sounds like a suction cup coming off from being well stuck to something. I look around the canister I'm hiding behind to get a good look and see him removing Diana's gas mask.

"She won't need this. In 3 minutes, she'll be dead, either by a bullet or by the gas. Reveal yourself, Batman, or I'll let her inhale the gas and then shoot her!" By now, I'm trying to think of a good idea, and then I remember. I walk out from my hiding spot and say, "I'm right here Joker. Leave her be, I'm right here." By doing this, I know I'm taking a risk. He could just shoot her now and I would lose this fight due to losing a loved one or I move fast enough and nobody, except him, gets hurt.

"Joker, your games are done and this sick, twisted charade is finished. You're always trying to make people laugh, but maybe you should stop giving them a reason to frown." I growl.

"Ooh, Batsie. Am I pushing your buttons? I'm not giving Gotham any reason to frown! I'm the good guy here! I try and make them laugh and smile, but you come in, ruin my plans, and make them all stay depressed! Just like you, Batman, you despicable being!"

I try and keep him talking and then he suddenly says, "I'm going to walk away with Miss Knock-out here and step away from those canisters, 1 minute till they detonate.

I leap off the canister and land right in front of him. "You are not going anywhere, especially with her!" I say.

 **Joker gasps** "Did I just find out Batman's girlfriend?!"

"No, Joker, but since you love your gas so much, I think you could use a little. You look a little down."

"I do, now that you mention it, Batman. I feel-" I cut him off using a special gas bomb, I had been saving for a while now, waiting for the right time to use it. Since my girlfriends life is at stake, I think now would be the better then ever. I have to get her away from him before it goes off, though.

The bomb goes off after about 2 seconds and I have just enough time to grab Diana and something out of Joker's hand before the bomb detonates. I hear Joker, saying stuff like, "my remote" "what is this" and "where are you going" as the gas starts to turn solid and trap him in it, like a cage. I'm not listening, though. I call for the batmobile and make sure Diana's gas mask is on securely and that her head isn't bleeding to bad. Her gas mask is secure and the bleeding has let up a little.

In no time, the batmobile is right in front of me and I'm gently laying Diana down in the passenger seat. I close the top and zoom off, while I call Comissioner Gordon to tell him that Joker is all taken care of and waiting for pick up and then I call Alfred to tell him get a room together and some medical supplies out. I just can't lose her too.


	4. Not Her Too

~Bruce's POV~

I pull into the Batcave and jump out before the top is completely open and rush to Diana's side to get her out. I pull her out and run for the elevator, not bothering to check the computer or close the car. I run for the exit and find it already opened up and Alfred waiting there for me. As I come running towards him, with Diana lying limp in my arms, he says, "Mater Bruce, a bedroom right across from the Master Bedroom is prepped and ready for Mistress Diana."

I don't even respond, I just keep running towards the stairs with Alfred, no doubt, right behind me.

I get to the room I'm guessing is for her and put her gently on the bed. Alfred then comes over and tells me to move, even though he knows it's hard. I do move eventually to the other side of her bed. I don't bend over her but I kneel beside her and hold her left hand. Then Alfred asks me to move her to her side, towards me. I do it without a moments hesitation. I roll Diana over and watch her beautiful face while Alfred looks at her head. I keep my cowl on because my eyes are starting to tear and even though Alfred is like a dad to me and like my best friend, I don't want or like people seeing me cry. I guess at some point he must've looked up and seen tears coming out of my cowl because then he's talking.

"Master Bruce, please remove the cowl." I take it off with sigh of defeat. "It is all right to cry. I know you must be so sad." Alfred might've been there for me when my parents died, but not everybody he loves has been brutally ripped from his grasp. Diana is the world to me, but I knew that this would happen. I would open up to someone else and then they would get hurt. It doesn't matter if they know me as the Batman or as Bruce Wayne. They still end up getting hurt because of me.

"Master Bruce, I know this is hard, but I need you to tell me how this happened." I look up and see that Alfred is peeking up at me from his bent over state, waiting for me to answer.

"It was Joker. I had tracked him down by the bay and was looking for him and then I get a call from Diana saying that she was upstairs in the same building, saying there were a bunch of goons the floor above her. I told her that I didn't need her there and that I had it under control, but then she mentioned the goons again and I told her to hold on and I'd be up in a minute, but by the time I got up there, they were starting to advance on her. I don't think she did anything, I just think one came down and then found her and then they all came down. We chased one into a bathroom just as he was getting off the phone with somebody. We took him out, did a quick search over the building and then headed for one of the big docks that had weird colored smoke coming from it. We got there, I gave Diana a mask, and we hid behind a canister and then looked around the sides of it. She was on one side and I was on the other. She didn't see anything and I guess she turned around and Joker hit her in the head with the butt of his gun. And…and…a" I didn't need to say any more. Alfred came around to me and gave me a quick, but caring hug as I tried my best not to cry. But in about a minute he got up and went back over to the right side of the bed and continued inspecting Diana's head.

He eventually got her all gauzed up and left the room for a while. He later came in with food I didn't want to eat, a fresh pair of clothes, and a look that says 'she'll be alright' and then he told me he'd be back in later to check on her and me. I gave my old friend a small nod and continued to stare at my Princess. I eventually changed out of my suit and put on a pair of shorts and a white T-Shirt and sat back down in my chair. I felt as if I were in the hospital, sleeping in a chair with a nurse constantly coming in to check on you and bring you fresh clothes. Only difference was, I was in a rolly desk chair and I was at my house instead of a hospital. Still felt similar, though. I still felt I was in a hospital, except it was different. I guess I eventually fell asleep because I awoke to the sound of my name.


	5. He Cried?

~Diana's POV~

I wake up with a pounding feeling in the back of my head and a wave of confusion washes over me as I see how pale I look and how tired I feel. I reach up to touch my head to find out why it hurts so much and I find a lot of gauze wrapped around it. I reach around the gauze until I hiss in pain when I touch a certain spot. I touch again and clench my teeth, trying not to make a sound. I look around and notice I'm in the Wayne Manor, but I must be in one of the guest rooms instead of the Master. I look to my right and see a trey of food that looks like it hasn't been touched, sitting on the side table. I look to my left and see Bruce asleep in a chair. He looks tired and worn out and uncomfortable, and he looks worse than I probably do.

My vision is swirling around so I close my eyes for a moment and take a deep breath. When I open my eyes, I look at Bruce again and notice a lot more than just tiredness. It looks like he has stubble which means he hasn't shaved in a while and I see dark circles under his eyes and it looks like, wait…are those? They can't be. Are those…tear stains? Bruce says he hasn't cried since he was young and Alfred confirmed that for me a while back. Bruce said he only ever cried when somebody that meant a lot to him was hurt. He told me that he hadn't cried since the day his parents were shot. I can't believe he cried over me.

Bruce probably blames himself for what happened to me, although, I barely remember myself. I remember looking around the gas canister and then turning around to tell him I saw nothing and then my head hurt and I fell over and the last thing I remember is Bruce yelling "Wonder Woman" and then nothing. Did Bruce win? Is Joker still on the loose? How long have I been out? What happened after I was knocked out, to put it all in one question?

I looked over at Bruce and saw that, even though he might not be the sweetest or look the greatest at the moment or doesn't always buy me flowers and spoil me rotten, I love him. I love him so much and my heart is just overflowing with love for the man sitting next to me. I didn't realize it, but I must've been saying his name because the next minute, his eyes are opening and he's looking towards me and starting to smile. Bruce rarely does a real smile. He'll do small smiles or grins or fake, impersonal ones, but I've noticed that he has a real smile that he only ever uses with me. He gets up from his chair and rushes over to me and it looks like he was about to lean down and hug me or kiss me or something, but then he leans back and says, "How are you doing?"

I sigh in disappointment, after feeling all that love for him, there's nothing I wanted to do more than kiss him and feel him close, but I bet he was backing off in more of an 'I don't want to hurt you' sort of way. "The back of my head feels like it's about to explode." I moan. He leaves the room really quick and comes back in with Alfred right behind him. Alfred looks tired as well, but I think it's more because he was staying up to check on me. Bruce just looks like he hasn't wanted to sleep. Or even if he has, he wouldn't because that would require having no one to watch over me.

"Hello, Mistress Diana," Alfred says in a tired, yet kind and gentle, voice compared to Bruce's voice which was dry and raspy.

"Hello, Alfred."

"How are you feeling, Mistress Diana?"

I look at Bruce and then reply, "Like the back of my head is about to explode." I'm still looking at Bruce, but Bruce isn't looking back.

"That was quite a nasty hit you took, Mistress Diana, but I 'm betting it probably hurts so much because it got a slight infection. Nothing to serious, but it will take a few days to heal, or at least to get to the point where we can keep the gauze off. I'm relying on Master Bruce to change out your dressings at the right time and help you with everything you need. I have a relative who has recently died and I need to go be with family to mourn with them. This came up so unexpectedly and I already have a non-refundable plain ticket and my bags were already packed. I hope you do not mind, Mistress Diana." He says with sincerity and in an apologetic tone.

"It's alright, Alfred. I trust Bruce will take care of me too." He looks up at me when I say this and there looks like there is hope in his eyes. Why is there hope? He should know I trust him. Does he not? "How long will you be gone, Alfred?" I ask, turning back to him.

"2-3 weeks, Mistress Diana. I gave Master Bruce a number to call in case anything happens. He is a close friend of mine who will come right over and help out for little cost and is very friendly."

"Thank you, Alfred."

"Of course, Mistress Diana. Now if you don't mind, I have a few phone calls to make and some soup I want to get started for you." And with that, he leaves the room.

"Bruce," I say. He looks at me with tears forming in his eyes and I feel my heart melt for him. I motion for him to come over to me and he does. I then motion for him to lie down next to me, which he slowly, almost timidly does, as if he's afraid of me. He's probably more afraid of hurting me. He does lie down eventually, though. I snuggle in, just like I always have. I snuggle in on his right, even though I'm normally on his left, and I put my hand over his heart and my head on his shoulder and then I put my right leg over his. He's very tense, though and it's starting to scare me.

"Bruce, please tell me what's wrong. Baby, I need you to tell me what's wrong. I hate seeing you like this." Then I feel his body start to rock and I look up and see him trying to contain sobs. "Bruce! Bruce, shhh, shhh. It's ok, it's ok. Even though his grip hurts, I welcome the pain because I feel him holding me and I know that he is safe as he knows that I'm safe, both of these things comforts him, which comforts me. "Diana," he says between silent sobs. "Diana, I felt like I lost you and I couldn't lose somebody I loved so much. Not again." He continues rocking me, even though he's more of the one who needs rocking. I wanted to cry when he said this. I felt my heart go out for him and it wasn't coming back anytime soon.

"Bruce, I'm not leaving you. Bruce, Bruce, look at me. I'm not going anywhere. I will never leave you. Never. You will never lose me; I will always come home to you just as you will always come home to me. I love you. I love you so much, you don't even know or could even begin to imagine." He looks at me when I said that and his eyes; oh his eyes are like the sky at night. So dark, they almost look black. They are so gorgeous and I see them filled with love and as he says his next words, his eyes are just over-filling with love.

"Diana, I do know. I love you more than life itself. I would do anything and everything for you. I would die for you, I would do whatever you need and do it whenever you need it done. I would go to the stars and back and then do it all again, if that is what you wanted. No, I take that back," and I look at him when he says that with worry in my eyes, but then he continues, "I _will_ do all of that for you. I _will_ do anything and everything you ever need. I _will_ be everything for you, even if someday, we find our love is not meant to be." I'm crying by now and have my hand over my mouth. I thought that I couldn't love Bruce anymore, but I do. I love him so much more now. I love him so much. And I tell him that.

"Bruce. Bruce, I love you so much. Just waking up next to you today was heart-filling and heart-warming, but after what you just said, I realized I _will_ do it all for you too. I _will_ be anything and everything you want me to be and I _will_ love you for the rest of my life because there will _never_ be another. I want to wake up to you everyday and fall asleep next to you every single night. You are the last thing I think of when I go to sleep and the first thing I think of when I wake up. I love you so much and I know, that our love will only grow stronger." I'm definitely crying now. I think Bruce is touched by what I said, but also alarmed because he's an emotional mess right now too. "These are happy, love-filled tears. I promise." I tell him with a smile I save just for him. He then smiles and kisses me hard on the lips with as much love he can muster. I smile as we kiss and hold him tight, just as he does me. I think I love him to much for it to be safe anymore….


	6. Catch Me!

~Bruce's POV~

(Five Days Later…..)

I've been thinking about this a lot since that night in the guest room with Diana. I've thought about it before, but now I'm sure I want to do it. I went to a jewelry store the other day with Diana. She wanted to go shopping and I was doing anything she wanted to do. I had removed her bandages and she was now doing fine without them. The infection died down and you can barely tell anything happened unless you get really close. She was walking through the mall and decided to go inside and look around Gotham's Finest Jewelry. She found a necklace she really liked and this ring she said was so gorgeous. They were having free finger measurements and Diana and I both decided, sure why not. Diana got my measurement and then grabbed my hand and inspected it while saying "You do have long fingers!" I was sort of embarrassed by it, but the Jeweler said, "The nicer rings for men, are the thinner ones." That didn't really make me feel any better, but it made her happy.

While Diana was off looking around the store the Jeweler pulled me over to the side and asked, "Is she your girlfriend?" I nodded my head. "Well, then," she said, bringing me over to what looked like engagement rings, "I might look at these. Limited time, Silver and Gold rings and you get to choose what jewels go on it and if is says anything on it. Limited time, though. It's only here for the next 2-3 days." She warned me. I eyed one that had a silver band intertwined with a gold band and little slots for the jewels to go along both of them and 2 little slots and a big slot for the main gems.

"I see you eyeing something. Which one?"

I point to the ring.

"It's lovely, I'm sure she'd love it,"

"Ok, can you put that one on hold for me?"

"Only for 3 days and then it goes back on display. If you don't make it by then and somebody else wants it, then I have to give it to them, but if nobody wants if by the time this deal ends, I might be able to hold it an extra day." She tells me.

"Ok. I'm not going to buy it while she here, but I will try and come back for it when she's not with me."

"You do that, Sugar. Good luck, though. She must really like being by you since she's coming back over here now." And sure enough, here comes Diana wondering if I was ready to go. We bought her necklace and left. She was still sort of drowsy from the drugs and went home right afterwards and fell straight asleep. I didn't get to go back that night, or the next day, or the next day, and now here I am, about to go and I'm going to hope and pray that they still have it in stock.

~Diana's POV~

~Later that night~

 _What is taking Bruce so long?_ I thought. _He's rarely ever gone this long on an errand._ Than I hear the door open and yell, "Diana! I'm back! And I brought Chinese food!" _Oooh._ I thought to myself. _I love Chinese food_. I go running down the hall and then start trying to take multiple steps like Bruce normally does, but I am not as graceful when it comes to that, as he is. When I get near the bottom, I stumble and good thing Bruce was there to catch me when I fell because if he hadn't I would've face-planted into the carpet and that would've hurt. But instead, he caught me swung me up and around and then placed me on the ground so that he could kiss me. And he kissed me hard, too.

It just started as kissing, but he eventually started to touch his tongue to my lip and I _gladly_ opened my mouth. He was kissing me and I just melted into his embrace. My knees got weak and he must've noticed because he picked me up again, this time, bridal style. I squealed in surprise, but gladly went back to kissing him. He walked me through the little walkway and to the dining room and then set me down and turned me around so that I could see that he had all the little containers set out on the table.

My mouth watered at the smell of all this. Bruce chuckled at my response and went to my side of the table and pulled out the chair, "For you, malady." He says. I run up to him, kiss him on the cheek and say, "Thank you, sir." And sit down. Bruce went to his side of the table and looked at me while I looked back. He said, "There's also ice cream in the freezer if you want some later." I looked up at him and smiled really big. He knew my favorite thing in the world was ice cream. He also knew how crazy I got when I had some. It was fun, though, because I would take the carton when he wasn't looking and take off with it. We end up wearing more of it and eating less of it. I look up at Bruce to find him just watching me, as content as can be.

"What are you looking at, Mr. Wayne?" I ask him

"You" he replies

"I see that, but why?"

"Because you're beautiful and I love you." He replies sweetly.

I giggle at him and say, "stop Bruce, Cheesiness doesn't suit you."

"I don't care. It's the truth."

I look him straight in the eyes and his eyes are full of love. "What are you planning Mr. Wayne?" I ask, eyeing him suspiciously.

"You sure you don't want to wait till after dinner to find out?" he asks with a hint of nervousness to his voice. Why is he nervous? Bruce is normally so confident. What is he so worried about?

"I will figure out once I'm done with these egg rolls." I say standing up and running out of the room with the container. I would've preferred the Stir-Fry or something, but I know Bruce likes egg rolls. I hear his chair scoot out and him run in the opposite direction. _Why is he in the kitchen_ I wonder?

Then, I see Bruce at the end of the hallway with his jacket shoes and socks off. So now all he's left in is his white t-shirt and kaki cargo pants and he has this wild, yet unsure look in his eyes. I can't help but wonder why he was in the kitchen, though. I mean, our shoes go by the door and so does out jackets and our socks go in a little bag that's underneath the jackets.

But I decide to stop worrying about it and concentrate on the matter at hand. I taunt Bruce with the egg rolls, but he's not really watching. I put the egg rolls down on the ground, but he doesn't seem to care. He just seems sure on catching me.

"Are you going to catch me or not!" I yell.

"I will, if you want to know what the surprise is!" he hollers back.

Dang, I really want to know, but I also really want him to chase me, and by the looks of it, he does too.

I guess I kind of zoned out because all the sudden, Bruce is almost right in front of me. I shriek and then I dash off. I run to the far side of the parlor that we've come into and Bruce is on one side while I'm on the other. I go one way he goes that way. I go the other way, so does he. He eventually hurtles himself over the table that separating us and sticks the landing. He almost gets me, but I've run out of the room by the time he starts running again. I head back out through the hall and back out through the dining room and up the stairs. We have completely forgotten the egg rolls and are now just chasing for fun.

~Bruce's POV~

Diana is running up the staircase by the time I get there. I chase her up and am almost immediately on her heels when she hits the next floor and takes off for our room. _Perfect_ I think to myself. _That's exactly where I want to have this moment happen_. I follow her down the hall and watch her stop for a minute to see if I'm still following. I sneak up behind her and grab her by the waist and swing her around all while she's bursting into fits of laughter. I then, carry her to our room and put her down. She turns around and starts laughing, which makes me start laughing too. Once she's settled down, though, I ask her, "Are you ready for that surprise now?" She nods her head excitedly and that's when I get down on one knee, and I see her hands fly up to her mouth and her eyes start to tear.

"Diana Prince, my Princess, my everything. I have not known you as long as other people, but I've never had feelings like I do right now, for anyone else. You make me feel complete and I love you no matter what. You came to Earth and were the only one who kept trying to get me to open up. Well, I did, and I am so grateful. I love you so much and I want to wake up to you every morning and fall asleep next to you every night. I want a family with you and for you to be my family. You have made me cry when I hadn't for 20 years and made me feel something I hadn't felt in a long time. So now, I ask this small thing of you, Diana Prince will you do me the honor of marrying me?" I open the box and show her the ring. It had giant diamonds lining both the gold and silver intertwined bands.

~Diana's POV~

Bruce finally caught me and brought me to the bedroom. He set me down and I just couldn't stop laughing. I thought I had my laughter under control, but I turn around to look at Bruce and he looks so happy, that I can't help but laugh again, which gets him laughing. I love his laugh. It's so deep and rich sounding. It's a nice laugh. But then, he tries to decompose himself, and actually does a pretty good job of it. He looks at me and asks me if I'm ready for the surprise. I say yes. He then goes down on one knee and I shoot my hands up to my mouth and…

~I'm sorry, but I'm not going to repeat what Bruce says, I'm just

going to skip forward to her answer…~

"Oh my gosh, Oh my gosh! You're proposing?"

His face sort of fell a little bit which made my heart fall a little bit. "Umm, Yeah?" He lost some of his confidence.

"No, no, it's a good thing." Realizing I just said no, I try and fix this. "I mean yes! I will marry you Bruce Wayne! I meant no I-" He already picked me up and swung me off my feet and was laughing into my neck and I know I was crying too.

"Ohh, I thought you were going to say no." He says with relief in his voice.

"Of course not! I didn't mean to make it sound like that!"

He places me down and put the ring on my finger. Diamonds lining 2 intertwining bands of silver and gold. It was so beautiful and simple, but so gorgeous and extravagant! I love it! "I love it!" I squeal, jumping into his arms. I feel so safe there and I feel so loved. I love Bruce and I will always love him.

~ **The End** ~


End file.
